United Earth Federation
UEF Army UEF Air Force UEF Marine Corps UEF Navy UEF Expeditionary Fleet |headquarters = DSS Aleksander |commander-in-chief = Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope Daladier Gerard Calliope (in case Admiral Calliope is away) |minister = Vassily Aleksander Petrenko |commander = Walter Amsel |commander-in-chief_title = Expeditionary Admiral and UEF Commander-in-Chief |minister_title = Admiral of the Military |commander_title = UEF Military Staff Committee |age = 17-23 |active = 476,097 |reserve = 659,209 |deployed = 7th Battalion, 5th Military Brigade *4th Marine Expeditionary Force **Savior Company **Mosin Squadron **Crown Battalion **Hunter Company |domestic_suppliers = Bashar al-Bubabi Suppliers |foreign_suppliers = United States of America Russian Federation France Germany |ranks = List of UEF military ranks}}The United Earth Federation is a federal socialist military organization that was formed from the Mobile Task Force Pi-2 by Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope and Vassily Aleksander Petrenko. Motto The motto of the United Earth Federation was based on the song "Morituri te Salutant". Background The UEF, as stated above, was formed from Mobile Task Force Pi-2, a military force dedicated to the SCP Foundation. After several MTFs are sent to kill D-Class personnel and the multiple requests sent from Captain Calliope to O5 were denied by the latter, Pi-2 left the Foundation, where it begins its traditions from a terrorist network, then a federal defense army, and to the UEF. Logo The UEF logo is based on the UED, while the UED Expeditionary Fleet logo was used as the UEF Expeditionary Fleet's logo. Anthem The Anthem of the UEF is that of the European Union Anthem. List of Allied States The flag of the United Earth Federation represent the federation of multiple nations that resembles the United Earth Directorate and the Imperium of Man. After two wars, the UEF have occupied a few nations. Member States *United States of America *United Kingdom of Great Britain *Russian Federation *People's Republic of China *Republic of France *Commonwealth of Canada *Commonwealth of New Zealand *Commonwealth of Australia *Republic of China *United Federal Democratic Republic of Korea **Democratic People's Republic of Korea **Republic of Korea *Socialist Republic of Vietnam *Republic of Cambodia *Republic of Laos *Federal Republic of Germany *Federal Republic of Free Syria *Republic of Italy *Kingdom of Spain *Republic of the Philippines *Free State of Prussia (Treaty on the Final Settlement for the Respect of Prussia) Occupied Countries *Syrian Ba'ath Republic *Democratic People's Republic of Korea Equipment and Arsenal As the rise of their power grew in the early years of its creation, the Federation's military expanded in terms of weaponry and equipment which made them formidable for the once dominant South American Federation military. Their arsenal of weaponry came from weapons manufacturers of Russia, NATO, Korea, America, EU, and Asia as well as from the South American Federation's founding members, and in addition to the UEF arsenal of weaponry they also used German WWII-era weapons. Appearance wise, UEF troops look like a well uniformed streamline opponent to the beligered South American forces wearing combat utility uniform/fatigues in different camouflage patterns (either in urban, woodland, snow colored, navy and all-black camouflage); however UEF soldiers wore redisigned German WWII-era (without Nazi markings) battledress uniforms and present-era US battledress uniforms. All UEF soldiers also are equipped with military-grade protective plate carriers and kevlar helmets. Some Federation soldiers wear black berets instead. The Black Guards only wear German World War II battledress uniforms which has the blue compass logo; the latter logo replaces Nazi markings. Weapons *M4A2 *M16A5 *AK-49 *AK-94 *AKS-94U *FAMAS G2 *M249 SAW *M240 *W1200 *Barrett .50 Cal *M40A4 *MEU(SOC) Pistol *M9 Beretta *M1911 *USP .45 *StG 44 *StG 45 *Luger *Walther P38 *Mauser C96 Vehicles *Wunderwaffe (used by the UEF) *M5A2 Atlas Tanks *Adv. Crusader Tanks *Adv. Paladin Tanks *Laser Humvees *Humvees *Leopard Tanks Helicopters *Laser Comanches *Apache Longbows *Combat Chinooks *Blackhawks *Nighthawks Jet Fighters *King Raptors *Aurora Alpha Bombers Space Vessels *''Wraith II''-type starfighters *F-76 Thunderbolt starfighters *''Banshee''-class aircrafts *''Valkyrie''-type missile gunships *''Valkyrie''-type missile frigates *''Viking''-type combat fighters/walkers *''Christianity''-class space stations *''Federation''-class space stations *''Russia''-class battle space stations *''Amerika''-class defense space stations *''Explorer''-class science vessels *Quantradyne APOD-33 dropships *''Storm''-class battlecruisers *''Athena''-class battlecruiser variants **''Athena I''-class battlecruisers **''Athena II''-class battlecruisers Category:Factions Category:Military Category:United Earth Federation Category:Old content